Olden Times
by Riah Chance Mitchell
Summary: Ikuto is handsome & cool, Tadase is cute & kind, but no one can compare to him... WHo should I choose?


Back in the days were Kings ruled over the land, and everyone under him had to obey him or possible death. In this land of Spades the King was loved by all. King Hinamori was a role model for all, so was his beautiful wife, Queen Hinamori. They had two beautiful daughters; the eldest at the age of 15 was Princess Hinamori Amu. She had mid-back length, natural pink hair, with golden eyes. The youngest was 12 years old, Princess Hinamori Ami, she had waist length, brown hair, with golden eyes like her sister.

Princess Amu was also to be engaged, which was much to her disgust, and they also did not know who to for they had two choices, the first choice was to the Prince of Clover Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He was the eldest in his family at the age of 17, with midnight blue hair and cobalt eyes. His younger sister, who is also the youngest out of the family, is Princess Utau Tsukiyomi, at the age of 15, she has waist length blonde hair and deep purple eyes. And the second choice was to the Prince of Hearts Tadase Hotori. He was an only child at the age of 16, with blonde hair and reddish eyes

Now Princess Amu didn't hate Prince Ikuto or Prince Tadase, but she just didn't like the fact that was going to marry someone she didn't love, because she has set her heart on another and a peasant at that. So here is where our story begins.

* * *

Amu sighed as she collapsed onto her queen sized bed.

"Why does life have to be so hard?" She said aloud to no one in particular, until she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Amu-sama, I'm here to bring you your dinner," said a maid from the other side of the door.

"Okay, come in," Amu said with a bored tone, knowing that it was Ran, one of the maids in the Royal Palace, and also one of Amu's best friends.

So after she was allowed in Ran quietly entered into the large bedroom, seeing her best friend staring blankly at the roof with sad eyes.

"May I ask, Amu-sama what is the matter?" Ran asked while putting Amu's food on her table and walking over to the princess.

"Amu," The princess said blankly.

"Pardon?" Ran asked her friend.

"Call me Amu, we're best friends and I;m the only one who calls you name like a normal person," Amu replied sighing, "And to answer your first question, I just met the two princes I'm meant to choose from. They're cool and all but nothing like _him_."

Ran looked at the girl and asked, "Amu, have you seen _him_ at all this week?"

The princess looked at her firend, even more sadness clouded her eyes, "I haven't been able to leave the castle all week," she said while faking a smile.

"Oh," was all that Ran said until they heard another knock on the door.

"It's just me!" A tomboyish voice was heard.

"Hey Miki the door's open," Amu said to another maid and also her best friend.

"Ok," she replied while entering, "I can't stay for long, I actually came up to tell you that your parents want you down in the main room."

Amu froze slightly _What if they want to know who I pick? Why do they want the answer so quickly! _ But she composed herself and put on a fake smile, "I'll be down there in a sec okay?"

So Ran and Miki left the princess alone in her room to redo her hair, for the king and queen expect her to presentable at all times which includes around the palace, into a messy bun with strands of her hair left out, and finishing it with a vine of flowers upon her hair. After she was done she left her room to see her parents.

_Who should I pick? Ikuto is handsome and cool, but Tadase is cute and kind, but neither of them can compare to Kukai he was handsome, cool, kind, funny, outgoing and so much more… If only I could see him- _her thoughts were interrupted when she came to the door of the main room, where the knights Nagihiko and Kairi were standing tall.

"You highness," they said in unison bowing and opening the doors.

"Thank you," Amu replied quietly.

As she entered, she did what she every time she entered, she would gasp when she saw the design of the ceiling and the furniture that was in the room.

"Father, Mother, you called me?" Amu asked while looking at her parents who were looking at the huge window.

Her parents turned around and her mother was first to talk, "Amu dear, we are wondering who you have chosen."

Amu sighed knowing this time would come, "Mother, father, in all due respect I don't like any of them my heart has fallen for-"

"Amu, you know that you have to marry either Prince Ikuto or Prince Tadase, not a mere peasant," Her father said a tad loud. "Ok Amu, we will give a few more days to think over this, if you don't have an answer we will choose."

Amu stared at her father, _Did he actually just let me have some time to think over something? I must be dreaming…_ her thoughts were disrupted by her mother.

"You may go," Her mother said with kindness in her voice, knowing that her daughter has fallen with someone else.

* * *

"Oi, Kukai what's for dinner?" asked a young boy named Daichi.

Kukai looked down at his younger brother, "I don't know, Amu has been down here lately so we haven't had that much food," he sighed.

"Oh," Daichi said quietly, missing his older brothers smile, and his friend.

Back before Amu had to get married, the princess would escape the castle, with the help if the maids of course, and they would all meet up and have a fun time, and Amu would give them some food that she took from the castle.

"Do you think we will ever see her again?" Daichi asked.

His brother looked at him with sadness in his eyes, "Probably never now that she has to choose out of the princes

of the kingdom of Clover and kingdom Hearts."

After that they both stayed silent and watched the sun set into the distance.

**_Hope you like my new story Olden Times! I will not be telling what couple it is cause in truth I have who I want her to end up with in mind but I may change so yeah…_**

**_Anyway I just also want to tell you about all my stories:_**

**_A Christmas Gift From Hawk – It will still be continuing just need to see if my co-authors can still help me in the story (I will still continue it even if they can't, but if they can't it will be a lot more slower than normal)._**

**_The Meet Up – Postponed until further notice for I have lost the story line a bit and I'm struggling a bit but I will continue it sometime._**

**_Other information is on my profile so please have a look, also please review!_**

**_Riah,_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
